The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles may include a rear view camera that is attached to a trunk or lift gate of a vehicle and that is directed in a rearward direction. The rear view camera provides a view to assist a driver when the vehicle is travelling in reverse. The rear view camera also helps to reduce rear blind spots.